


Sand Makes Frail Foundations

by Tezzieh



Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Diplomat!Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: You are a diplomat, he is an army man. But one look is enough to bind you two together.Set post Sand Castle Film.
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Sand Makes Frail Foundations

“Harper!” Macgregor shouts. A handsome young man jogs up to your and the Sergeant Major. “Yes sir!” He says, loudly. “This is Ms. Y/L/N, she will be coming with you to Warhorse.” Macgregor instructs. “You keep her safe, you get me.” He says strictly. “Naturally, sir.” Harper nods.

On the way to Baqubah, Harper tries to get to know you a little. He introduces himself as James. He’s been to Baqubah before and is not too pleased about going back.  
“I do wonder, who’s idea it was to send you.” He says. “I didn’t ask too many questions. I am here to get water to the thirsty.” You reply. Harper nods. “I am sure you are, but … The people we deal with don’t have a very high esteem of women. There are no women at Warhorse, except Aika.” He says. “Who is Aika?” You ask. “The Captain’s dog.” Harper answers. “Ah…” You mumble.  
“I don’t why they send me and not a man. Maybe I am good at what I do, maybe I am expendable.” You shrug. Harper humms in response.

It takes a bit of a ride to come to Baqubah.

“Ready or not, here are.” Harper says, once the jeep pulls over at the gate of Warhorse base.

A German Shepherd bounds straight towards you, as soon as you step out of the jeep. “That is Aika.” Harper says softly. You notice the dog is painted green. How odd…  
You offer the dog your flat palm, so she can sniff it. Aika smells your hand and then licks at your wrist. You chuckle and scratch the dog under her muzzle. Aika gives you a little yip and bounds off again.

“Aika come here!” You hear a voice with a very obvious Texan accent.

You look in the direction of the man’s. “That is Captain Syverson.” Harper murmurs in your ear. “Don’t worry, he is kinder than he looks.” He chuckles. He walks up to the Captain to shake his hand.

The Captain is a strapping fellow of man. A bit taller than average, but most certainly much wider than the average man. He is wearing a Sonata Arctica shirt. The shirt is stretched taut over his chest and arms.

Harper gestures to you to come over.

You approach the two men, heart beating your throat. You don’t know why, but Syverson makes you a bit nervous. Maybe it is the way he scrutinises you. He doesn’t seem too pleased by your presence. Or maybe it is just his sheer bulk. Syverson is even wider from up close.  
He extends a hand to you. “Miss Y/L/N?” He asks. You shake his hand. “Yes indeed.” You affirm. You notice he grips your hand quite firmly. “Capt’n Syverson.” He introduces himself. His thick Texan accent does not escape you. And you find it to be quite sexy. “Nice to meet you Captain.” You say.  
Aika comes back to you and noses at your hand. You scratch her behind her ear. “Hello beauty.” You cooe. Both Harper and Syverson smile down on the dog. “She likes you.” Harper chuckles. “She is pretty easy goin’.” Syverson says.

“C’mon, lemme show ya where ya bunk.” He gestures for you to follow. You gladly do so. Especially because it turns out Syverson looks quite nice from behind.  
Harper falls in as well and you enter the War Horse base.

Once you are inside, soldiers erupt from every room possible, like rats fleeing from water. They whistle and cat call. “Get used to it, they haven’t seen pussy in a good while.” Syverson says. “Crude.” You mouth to Harper. But Harper rolls his eyes and says nothing. “You’ll have to put up with it, unfortunately. We can’t put them all in time out.” He tells you gently. You shrug. “As long as they don’t touch me without consent, they can whistle and cat call all they bloody want.” You reply. “That’s the spirit.” Syverson mixes in.  
He leads you into a small room, which is more like a concrete box. “This is the only room with a key.” He explains. “Thank you Captain.” You give him a nod. “It’s all I can do for you.” Syverson replies.  
Syverson takes his leave. “I’ll let you get settled in. See you in a bit?” Harper lingers in the doorway. “Yeah sure.” You nod.

You are briefed the following day.

You sit at Syverson’s table with the Captain, Harper, their translator named Machmud and a couple of other Sargeants.  
“Fella’s, this is Y/N and she is here to .. do this the smart way.” Syverson tells him men. All eyes venture to you. “Is there still a smart way about this?” One of the men asks. “We ought to blow them all sky high.” Another said. “Ain’t no one gona gain from that. There are still a lot of innocent people here.” Syverson says strictly. “We should seek permission to evac.” Harper suggests, with a sigh. Syverson’s broad shoulder shock in a shrug.  
“We gotta work with what we have first.” Syverson says. “Harper, Jones and Mahmut, you escort the lady to the village. Let’s have her have at them first.” He orders. You clear your throat. “Captain, I am here to talk with the Sjeik.” You inform him. “We’ll get ye there once the motherfucker gets his head out of his ass. I ain’t gona let you sit around till then.” Syverson gets up. You open your mouth to protest. “No, I am in charge here, Miss Y/L/N.” Syverson says sharply.

Harper, Jones and Mahmut join you to the village.

“What am I supposed to do here?” You ask Harper. “Maybe … maybe just talk to them, tell them what you are here to do.” He suggests. “Might as well.” You shrug.  
You do your best to connect with the villagers, but there is no success to it. They are fearful, you can practically see it. “Mahmut, what happened here?” You ask. Mahmut sighs uncomfortably. “A lot of hostilities.” It is Harper who answers. “Death, conflict, bombs.” Mahmut sums up. You heave a sigh.  
“I can’t give up.” You put your hands on your hips. “Mahmut, try to gather as many people as you can.” You say. Mahmut nods and approaches groups of people, at random. Jones follows a few feet behind him.  
“Why is he doing that?” You ask Harper. “You sort of never know who is gunning for you here.” He replies. You can see the sorrow in his eyes. Your heart goes out to him.

Mahmut manages to wrangle a group of civilians, mostly middle aged men.

“I would like to understand the situation.” You say, looking at the small group. Mahmut translates. An older man answers. Mahmut heaves a sigh. “He asks why you, a woman, needs to know.” He says. “Because I, a woman, am assigned to solve the problem here. It is my duty to assure the mistakes made by men are set right. Seeing how the men have not yet succeeded in it.” You tell, looking at Mahmut. Mahmut nods and translates. The older man has to think on it for a while.  
He then turns to you. He looks a bit off to your right, but you appreciate the effort. He talks directly at you. Mahmut carefully listens. “He says that if you meet him at his house tomorrow, they will tell you everything.” He translates. “I am very grateful for the opportunity. We will be there.” You reply. Mahmut translates and the older man sends you a hesitant smile.  
“Tell him again, that I am grateful.” You say to Mahmut. The interpreter puts his hand on the older man’s arm and looks him in the eye, repeating some of his earlier words. The older man smiles warmly.

You are hopeful.

Harper closes the door of the jeep behind you and walks around to the other side. “You think that went well?” He asks, getting in. “Yes. I think that went very well, for a first encounter.” You reply. “Better than I expected. I am a western woman, I expected them to be very distrustful and sceptical of me.” You add. Harper sighs and nods. “Yeah, I suppose you are right.” He agrees. “But the first step went well. I have hope and I believe that I can inspire hope in these people as well. “ You say. “I hope you are right.” Harper says. “One way to find out…” Jones adds. There is not much hope in his voice. Harper and Mahmut sigh simultaneously.  
You gaze out of the window and remain silent.

“How’d it go?” Syverson asks. “Better than expected.” You answer. “What’s next?” He sits down behind his desk. “I am meeting some civilians tomorrow.” You reply. “Good.” Syverson says. He gestures to the other chair. You sit down.  
“What is your plan?” The Captain asks. “I am going to hear them out.” You reply. “And you think We haven’t done that yet?” He asks. “I don’t know, but I want to understand the full picture. I’ll hear your side and I’ll hear theirs, simple.” You are not putting up with Syverson’s crabby act. He furrows his brow at you. “Oh please, stop that.” You tell him. “What?” He asks sharply. “Your harrumphing. I am here to solve your problem, basta.” You reply.  
Syverson sighs softly. “Yer a little spitfire, aren’t ya?” He asks. There is a soft chuckle from his lips. “Don’t underestimate me, ever.” You rise from your chair. “Dully noted.” Syverson replies. “Permission to leave, captain?” You ask sharply. “Permission granted.” Syverson sounds amused.  
You take your leave.

You find yourself a table and begin to make your report. Harper sits down next to you and hands you a bottle of cola. “How did he react?” He asks. You shrug a little. “He thinks I am a little spitfire.” You reply. Harper chuckles softly. “He tells everyone not to flirt with you, the fucking hypocrite.” He snortles. “He isn’t flirting.” You roll your eyes.  
You focus back on your writing, also setting up a bit of a plan for tomorrow. “May I read along?” Harper asks. “Oh .. yeah sure.” You reply, rather grateful that he asks in advance. Harper scoots a bit closer to you and peers over your shoulder.

“What is happening here?” Mahmut asks, sitting on your other side. “Whatever do you mean?” You ask in reply. “You two are getting cozy.” Mahmut winks. “We’re just formulating a plan.” Harper gets defensive right away. “Correction, I am formulating a plan, he’s peeping along.” You say. Harper flusters a little. Mahmut can’t help a gale of laughter. Harper sends him a bit of an irritated look. “Now lads come, don’t fight over me.” You tease.  
“I have a fiance.” Harper harrumphs. “And you are not my type.” Mahmut tells you. “Oh such a pity, what must I do now.” You laugh. “Get it on with one of the privates, they are wide eyed and fresh.” Mahmut sniggers. “I don’t want no fresh boy.” You tsk. Harper and Mahmut laugh loudly. “Then what do you want?” Harper teases. “I want a man who knows what the hell he is doing.” You reply.  
“Is that so?” Rumbles a Texan accent behind you. You look over your shoulder to find Syverson standing there. “Come sit.” Mahmut invited the Captain. Syverson calmly walks to the other side of the table and plonks down opposite you. He reaches out and nicks your notepad. He reads over it with a contemplative expression.

You snatch your notepad back. “Have you no manners, Captain.” You ask sharply. Syverson looks up at you. He sends you a smirk. “Why, my apologies ma’am.” He chuckles. You snortle and roll your eyes.  
“It did read like something good.” Syverson says. “Of course it did. This is what I was brought on for, remember.” You sass him. Harper and Mahmut laugh loudly. Syverson sucks the insides of his lips. “Come now, if you dish out, you must be able to take some.” You say to him. He tilts his head slightly and a small smirk twitches at his lips. “There we go, not that hard.” You cooe.

“Go flirt somewhere else you two.” Harper says.

Syverson glares at the Sergeant. Harper chuckles softly. “Mind your step James.” Syverson warns. “I shall Captain.” Harper purrs. Mahmut watches, beyond entertained. “Stop enjoying this so much.” Syverson tells him. Mahmut shakes his head. “Oh no, I reserve the right to watch you make a fool of yourself while trying to get your dick wet.” He says. Harper nods in agreement. “She is fierce, Cap, don’t underestimate her.” He adds. Syverson sends first Mahmut and then Harper a look. A look that is playful, but still sharp. A look that could sweetly kill.  
You get up from the table. You don’t quite feel like watching these three have a friendly cockfight that Harper and Mahmut can never win. No one can win from Syverson. He is built like a brick wall.  
You stroke Aika while you walk past and she licks at your wrist. You scratch her behind the ear. She follows you while you head to your concrete cot. You look back on her with a chuckle. “So, you’re coming along huh?” You ask her. Aika wags her tail in reply.

With a groan you sit down on your bed. The mattress creaks loudly.

“Space for one more?” You startle when Syverson stands in your doorway. “Captain. Can I help you with something?” You ask. “That depends.” Syverson comes in. He nudges Aika and she leaves the small room.  
“May I?” He asks. “Oh … sure.” You mumble. He sits down beside you. “Your plan is solid. Very good.” He says. “But be careful. Harper and Mahmut are only two people.” He tells you. “I will be.” You say softly.

Syverson places a large mitt on your knee. The warmth of his hand seeps through the cloth of your jeans. You look at it. Syverson has strong hands, hands that could fold you into a pretzel.  
“Coming onto me so soon, Captain?” You cooe. Syverson grins widely. “Sure.” His shoulders give a casual shrug.  
You draw a nonsense symbol on Syverson’s hand. He gives you a curious look. “Tell me, Captain, what is in that head of yours?” You cooe. Syverson frowns. “I don’t think you want to know.” He says. “I am asking.” You retrott. “Very well, you asked for it.” Syverson grunts.  
“I wonder how loud you are going to be.” He says. You frown at him, in turn. “What do you mean by that?” You ask him.  
Syverson chuckles softly. “I think you know.” He says. His fingers find your chin. He makes you look at him. His eyes are ocean pools of bright blue. You’re sinking swiftly. You only manage to stay afloat because you find a brown fleck in his left eyes, clinging to it. You find fire there.  
Syverson leans closer.

“Close your eyes.” He murmurs.

You put your hand on his chest. “Not so fast, Captain.” You purr. There is an obstinate grunt front his throat. He is not pleased with that. “What if I don’t want this?” You murmur. “Then you send me away and I will understand I found a limit.” Syverson replies. “You wouldn’t try to cross it?” You ask. “No means no. If you don’t want it, I won’t give it.” He replies.

You remove your hand from his chest and close your eyes.

Syverson cups your cheek with one large hand. You feel the callouses on the pads of his fingers and his palm, but you lean into his touch. His skin is warm, like the air.  
His beard tickles your chin as he kisses you. The kiss is slow and sweet. Something you didn’t expect from Syverson. It’s a good kiss though, that seems to last an eternity. One amazing eternity that belongs only to Syverson and you.


End file.
